


let's go back

by aegitart (ahchuwo)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, so here i go again, the gyuhuists told me it's decent enough to be posted so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahchuwo/pseuds/aegitart
Summary: mingyu's getting married, junhui's a reliable best friend.





	let's go back

**Author's Note:**

> ok so first of all this has been in my drafts for So Long i swear to god. but infernoseventeen posted a gyujun fic named "parting is such a sweet sorrow" (go read that it's good hehehe) and basically it helped me gain back my energy?? to write and finish this fic? so yes here you go.

Junhui sits across the fidgeting Mingyu who’s dressed in all white, looking like an angel personally crafted by God, himself, with the greatest finesse a heavenly person can ever possess. The younger’s hair was pushed up, tussled and arranged perfectly. “Like how Wonwoo likes it,” Mingyu says, staring at his reflection when the stylist was asking him how he’d like his hair to be styled. Junhui thinks there can never be someone as heavenly as Mingyu.

“So, how do I look?” Mingyu asks Junhui as the stylist backs away, giving the groom’s make up one last check before leaving the two inside the room.

“Good enough,” Junhui replies nonchalantly, which earns him a whine from Mingyu. Looking away from the other, Junhui focuses his attention back to his phone where he’s texting Minghao, who’s complaining about how Jeonghan is taking a long time getting ready as if it’s his wedding. Mingyu laughs at the side, causing Junhui to flinch because he never noticed the other getting so close.

“Tell Minghao to tell Jeonghan that I’ll never forgive him if he comes late to my wedding.” And Junhui just nods, typing away on his phone.

Junhui has thirty minutes. Thirty minutes to comprehend that Mingyu is about to get married and is about to slip through his fingers after all the years he tried to hold on to the other. Falling in love with your best friend is one thing, thinking of stealing him away from his fiancé is another. Junhui feels awful to be thinking of it as Mingyu frets with the buttons of his suit while pacing around the room.

Standing up, Junhui pulls Mingyu by his hand, bringing his friend back on the chair in front of the mirror where he was getting fixed earlier. Junhui leans on the table while Mingyu looks up at him from where he’s sitting, a stupid grin now plastered on his face.

Junhui wordlessly fixes the other’s hair, not like there’s anything to fix anyway, and grabs his handkerchief from his pocket to wipe off the trail of sweat forming at the side of Mingyu’s face. Mingyu exhales loudly, resting his head on Junhui’s hand.

"You’re really getting married.” Junhui breathes out, and it catches Mingyu off-guard.

He’s still leaning on Junhui’s hand, and no one dares to move from their position. Mingyu’s hand reaches up to the other’s free hand, clutching it tightly. Junhui notices how hard the other’s hand is trembling.

“I guess I am.”

Mingyu runs his thumb across Junhui’s palm, and it sends jolts everywhere in Junhui’s system. He finds himself trying hard to calm down. Mingyu is just naturally touchy, that’s all.

“You know, I thought you’d get married first.” Mingyu says, still looking at Junhui. “I can’t believe you haven’t found someone yet.”

The other lets out a chuckle, one that sounds like he’s in disbelief. He breaks the eye contact, looking at anything else inside the room except Mingyu. “Who says I haven’t?”

“You have? You never told me.”

Junhui, though he’s trying hard not to, finds himself looking at Mingyu again. Heaving a deep sigh, he gathers all his thoughts and tucks it away for no one to know but himself. Mingyu’s still staring at him, and Junhui doesn’t know what to make of his expression. His eyes are glossy, flickering all over Junhui’s face.

Is he mad? Disappointed? Sad? Perhaps, happy?

“It doesn’t matter now, anyway.” Is all Junhui can reply, slowly taking his hand away from Mingyu’s head to grab the other’s free hand. With both of their hands now interlocked, Junhui pulls the other up.

“Now let’s get you to the left gate. It’s almost time for the wedding to start.”

Junhui takes the lead, pulling Mingyu along with him. The wedding’s entrance was simple. Everyone else will be walking down the middle aisle, and the groom will be meeting other halfway from the two doors at the side with the best men trailing behind them. And now that they’re at the entrance, Junhui lets go of Mingyu’s hand.

Mingyu is fidgeting again, reaching out for Junhui’s hand to hold, but the latter feigns obliviousness. It takes almost all of Junhui’s willpower not to give in. If Mingyu grabs his hand now, he doesn’t know what he could be capable of doing. The taller ends up staring at him while he tries to catch a glimpse of Mingyu from his peripheral vision.

The wedding bells started ringing, signalling the entrance of the grooms. Junhui doesn’t know if he should be thankful or filled with remorse.

Junhui can see Wonwoo from where he is, all smiles as he gazes at Mingyu lovingly, even stopping in the middle of his walk because he got too distracted with Mingyu’s appearance. Junhui thinks he would never forgive himself if he got in the way of this love.

They finally reach the middle, Wonwoo clasping Mingyu’s hand with his own. Junhui sees Seungcheol, Wonwoo’s best man, give the other a light tap on the shoulder before backing away. Junhui wishes he could do the same and be the supportive best friend Mingyu needs.

With the couple standing in front of everyone to see, Junhui feels like he’s in a daze.

Abruptly, Mingyu turns his back from the altar, dropping Wonwoo’s hold of him. Everyone gasps, and there’s murmuring everywhere.

Mingyu walks over to Junhui, grabbing his hand before he sprints out of the wedding venue with the other in tow. Junhui’s ears began to fail him, and his eyes are only focusing on Mingyu.

Mingyu, who’s running away.

Mingyu, who’s running away from Wonwoo.

Mingyu, who’s running away from Wonwoo with him.

_With him._

Junhui doesn’t have it in him to stop Mingyu. This is what he wanted, this is what he _wants_. And as horrible as this sounds to Junhui, he couldn’t care any less that Wonwoo’s left there to deal with this alone in front of everybody who was invited. Because all that matters to him is Mingyu, and here he is, holding on to him.

Junhui was so used to be the one holding on to Mingyu that he doesn’t know what to feel now that it’s the other way around. Junhui catches up, matching Mingyu’s pace. No one’s going to be dragging the other in tow, they’re going to do this side by side, like how best friends do.

But best friends don’t run with each other like this. Best friends should look out for each other, know what’s best for both, so Junhui halts, and Mingyu turns to look and know why.

"Mingyu, we need to go back.”

"No, Junhui. I don’t want this anymore.” Mingyu breaks down, and cries, and cries, and Junhui reaches out to wipe the tears away, running his thumb through the smooth skin. Junhui’s holding his world, the entire beauty of it in his hands, but it’s sad and he forces down a whimper.

“Then talk it out with Wonwoo, maybe he could move the dates—”

“No,” Mingyu cuts through, “I don’t want this. Not today, not on any other day.”

Junhui’s breath halts for a long time, too many thoughts running in his head, too many words wanting to spill out. But he keeps his mouth shut, opting to stare at Mingyu who’s looking at him like a lost child.

"Junhui, I want _you_.”

Junhui silently lets the tears fall. Junhui wakes up from his daze.

The buzzing is back. He’s hearing all the whispers, sensing all the stares, and there’s a familiar feeling of warmth.

He looks down from where his hands are, seeing that one of it is clutching someone else’s. Mingyu.

As if electrocuted, Junhui drops his hold, backing away from Mingyu while the latter looks nothing but hurt. Mingyu reaches out for his friend, and Junhui backs away. One step forward, two steps backward, and a couple of more steps, then Junhui attempts to run away.

"Junhui, what’s wrong?” Wonwoo asks, ultimately concerned, too. And it does nothing but make Junhui feel more guilty about the current situation.

“I,” he starts, but it all dries up. His mouth clamps shut, his hands shake, and Mingyu thinks he’s doing the other a favor by pulling him into a hug.

When Junhui cries within the other’s embrace, Wonwoo reaches out to pat his back.

Wonwoo is a nice guy. Puts Mingyu above everything, even himself. Knows how Mingyu hates it when there are olives on his pizza. Understands the fact that Mingyu is a big baby who’s scared of spiders, still. Memorized how Mingyu prefers his coffee with less creamer but a whole lot of sugar. It’s not just him who knows all of Mingyu, but Wonwoo, too. And soon, Wonwoo will know more of Mingyu than he does, and the pain it brings almost makes Junhui fall to his knees.

When Junhui reaches out to hold Wonwoo and Mingyu’s hand, he forces a smile.

“Mingyu, I’m happy for you, and you,” he points at Wonwoo, “I trust you.”

When the ceremony ended, Junhui turns his back away during the kiss.

When the reception started, Junhui is all smiles as he delivered his mandatory best friend speech.

When he got home, Junhui packed his bags with reluctance.

When he went to the airport the following day, he pretends not to see the tons of messages from his friends about his whereabouts as he purchases a one-way-ticket back to China.

**Author's Note:**

> teehee


End file.
